The Future Ends
by RealMilesifyStudios
Summary: Jackie defends planet Mobius from the evil Dr. Miranda.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot (Part I)

(Pilot)

[Scene opens over Robotropolis through the clouds.]

Swatbot: ETA, Planet Mobius, 30 seconds.

[A small vessel flies through the city. The vessel is being piloted by a Swatbot with Dr. Miranda and her pet Cluck]

Swatbot: 5 seconds, Dr. Miranda.

[Dr. Miranda gleefully pets Cluck.]

Dr. Miranda: we're home, Cluck. I do miss the beauty of this place when I'm away.

[The vessel arrives at Dr. Miranda's lair, landing on a platform. Buck walks up as the vessel lands, checking his hair, with the vessel deploying a ramp to the platform. Dr. Miranda leaves his vessel via the ramp.]

Buck: Good morning, Dr. Miranda. Exciting trip?

[Dr. Miranda walks past Buck with Cluck.]

Dr. Miranda: Shut up, Buck..

[Buck nods at Dr. Miranda approaches the entrance to her lair, with Buck behind him, guarded by two Swatbots. Cluck looks at Buck disapprovingly, causing Buck to bring out a remote making Cluck's right eye spring out. He presses the remote again returning him to normal.]

Dr. Miranda: Well, what is it Cluck? Does he need another head adjustment?

[Dr. Miranda takes Cluck and starts rotating his head. He responds with joy. Dr. Miranda continues her trek to the enterance, with the Swatbots acknowledging him as he passes by with the door opening. Buck follows, acknowledging the Swatbots, but the door closes on him, knocking him back. The Swatbots laugh, but when Buck brings out a remote, they go back to their guard.]

[Scene switches to Dr. Miranda's control room. Dr. Miranda is sitting in her chair in the middle of the vast room with Buck at his feet.]

Dr. Miranda: Any hint of that troublesome speed man?

Buck: Not exactly, Dr. Miranda.

Dr. Miranda: What do you mean, 'not exactly'? Either there is, or isn't.

Buck: Well I...you see, I...but I...err..

[One of the screens infront of Dr. Miranda and Buck activate, showing Boots the Monkey picking flowers.]

Buck: Emergency, Dr. Miranda. Monitor ten.

[Dr. Miranda looks closely at the monitor from her seat.]

Dr. Miranda: Heh, isn't that one of those pathetic little Freedom Fighters?

Buck: Affirmative, man. His name is Boots, and he is usually accompanied by Jackie.

[Dr. Miranda sits back in her chair]

Dr. Miranda: Take him. Perhaps his cries will flush out that speed man.

[Scene switches to outside Great Village. Boots continues to pick flowers in a clear patch. He takes a big whiff of the flowers he is holding. ]

Boots: Princess Daphne will love these. I can't wait to give them to her.

[He takes another sniff, but has a large sneeze, knocking him backwards into a tree. He rolls back and lands on his head. Looking through his Boots, he sees a robot pterodactyl approach. Using his Boots, he flies away.]

[Elsewhere, Jeff is rummaging through his backpack, humming to himself. He takes out a hammer.]

Jeff: Mmm, nope. [A wrench] Uh, uh. [A screwdriver] Nope. [A fish, which he gleefully eats.]

Jackie: Are you ready, Jeff?

Jeff: Ready!

[Jackie enters the scene infront of Jeff to a spotlit area with an electric guitar. He plays a long riff and Spin Dashes aside to another spotlit area, playing a solo on the guitar.

Jackie: Hey hey, Daph. Don't you call me a fool, 'cause baby you know I'm way past cool. Way past cool!

[He returns back to Jeff and plays another riff.]

Jackie: Way past cool, huh? How do you like the entrance? You know, the way I come flying in, hit the ole' Axl Rose pose right on the down beat.

Jeff: Daphne won't like it. It's too hard rock, it's gotta be softer.

[Jackie takes his guitar and slams it on the ground.]

Jackie: Softer?! What do you mean softer?! Oh, I hate softer! Softer is for pillow, for ice cream. Music has got to move, gotta be pedal-to-the-metal, [Jeff eats another fish] it's gotta...

Jeff: Balance.

Jackie: Balance, schmalance, nuh-uh, no way, man. Balance makes me wanna hurl. Ugh. [He imitates nausea, but stops] Chunkage contained.

Boots: Jackie!

[Boots is seen flying towards Jeff and Jackie, with the robot pterodactyl in pursuit.]

Jackie: Thought you said Boots was picking flowers.

Jeff: He was, two minutes ago.

[Jackie tosses his guitar to Jeff and dashes off toward Boots.]

[In Dr. Miranda's lair, Dr. Miranda and Cluck are staring at the monitor, showing the robot pterodactyl pursuing Boots.]

Dr. Miranda: The fowl little beast is our's, Cluck. yesss.

[The monitor shows the robot pterodactyl firing at Boots, however, Jackie is quickly approaching the pair from behind.]

Dr. Miranda: It worked! There's the speed man.

[The robot pterodactyl fires its laser ahead. Dr. Miranda responds in fury.]

Dr. Miranda: Pterodactyl One! The speed man is directly behind you! Forget the small one! Get Jackie! Get him! GET HIM!

[robot pterodactyl continues to fire its laser at Boots, but Jackie quickly snatches Boots before the laser can him him. The laser rebounds off a large stone and hits robot pterodactyl.]

Jackie: Hang tight, Boots! We're juicing warp seven!

[Jackie boosts his speed with Boots on his back. robot pterodactyl, on the other hand, falls to the ground and skids in the dirt, his claws falls off.]

Jeff: Hey, Jackie, over here!

[Jackie and Boots return to Jeff, who is standing on a tree stub. A floating robot with one large eye (a spy camera robot) approaches the group, Jeff jumps off the stub and behind Jackie. The eye opens as Dr. Miranda listens to Jackie and he talks into the robot's eye.]

Jackie: Little news, Miranda. Read the ole' lips, you are history. Done. Through. Outta here, 'cause the Freedom Fighters are up and on the job!.

Jeff: Word there!

Boots: Hi mom!

[Jackie is about to leave.]

Dr. Miranda: Wait. Mark my words, speed man, before this day is done, you and the power rings will be right in the palm of my hand.

[Jackie looks at Boots.]

Jackie: Should we hold our breath guys?

Boots: No way.

Jeff: No way, uh uh.

Jackie: Let's juice.

[Jackie with Boots and Jeff, dash away from the robot.]

[Inside Village, Jackie weaves through trees and stops at a cliff. Boots and Jeff, on his back, wake up.]

Jackie: Wake up, guys! The speed man has landed.

Boots: Wow! How fast did we go Jackie?

Jackie: We were scootin' and rootin', bro.

Boots: Aww, no way! Scootin' and rootin'?!

[Jeff is leaning on a tree holding his head.]

Jeff: Yeah...scootin' and rootin'.

[Jackie pulls a vine on a tree, causing the side of the tree they are near to move aside, revealing a tunnel.]

Boots: Can I ride with you Jackie?

[Jackie picks up Boots.]

Jackie: You want to ride with me?

Boots: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[He puts Boots down.]

Jackie: Sorry bud, no can do. [He picks him back up] Just kidding! Let's juice!

[They rush into the tree tunnel, going down a very bumpy and twirly wooden slide that leads them to another part of the forest. They land in a pile of hay.]

Jeff: Incoming! Cannonball!

[Jeff follows up behind and lands in the pile of hay on-top of Boots and Jackie.]

Jeff: Sorry about that, guys.

Jackie: You're sorry?!

[In the forest, village is shown. There are many houses in trees and boxes are all over the area. Misty Hubot tosses a large log from a catapult. Zach D'Coolette motions toward a log beside him]

Zach: Very good, Misty. Now, up we go with the new one here.

[Misty walks up to the log in discontent.]

Misty: Why, Zach, I do declare, what would I ever do without all your help?

Zach: *sigh* It's nothing really.

Misty: Do tell. Daphne, did y'all figure out why these silly throwing arms keep breaking?

[Daphne is working on a mobile computer.]

Daphne: We're working on it, Misty. [She talks to the computer while working on it] Search databank for entry: variable: catapult. Allow for an extra one-thousand pound capacity, and begin creation.

Computer: Working.

[Zach sneaks up on Daphne.]

Zach: Oooh, you're really beautiful when you work, Princess Daphne.

Daphne: Zach...don't call me Princess. Out here, the only royalty is Mother Nature.

[Zach takes Daphne's arm and kisses it continuously.]

Zach: To me, you are, and always will be, royalty.

[Jeff is on one of the catapults, scratching his head while looking at it. He takes a closer look at it.]

[Back at the computer, Daphne continues to work on the catapult schematics. The computer beeps.]

Daphne: Yes!

Jeff: Uh huh!

[Daphne runs up to Jeff.]

Daphne/Jeff: The cotter pins!

Jeff: They're made of wood!

Daphne: So when we increase our payload weight, they break!

Jeff: They've got to be metal.

[A sonic boom is heard as Jackie rushes toward the group.]

Zach: Thought I detected a foul odor...

[Jackie zooms past Zach, causing him to spin around. Jackie returns to Zach as he stops spinning, now in a dizzy state.]

Jackie: Eh eh eh! You look a little green! Actually, you look better green, you should keep it.

[He rushes over to Daphne, who stares at him with crossed arms.]

Jackie: Uh oh, Daph. What's wrong?

Daphne: I thought you were going to help?

Jackie: But what about yesterday?

Daphne: What about it?

Jackie: Didn't I help yesterday?

Daphne: ...nope.

Jackie: No?!

Daphne: Is that an echo?

Jackie: Well, what about the day before yesterday?

Daphne: Jackie! Are you going to help us?

Jackie: I was, I can, I am!

Daphne: Thank you.

Jackie: I was built for speed and born for danger, [He moves around Daphne] and speed is my middle name and danger is my game!

Daphne: This is not a game, Jackie! We need metal cotter pins for the catapults!

Jackie: Cotter pins? What's a cotter pin?

[Daphne picks up a cotter pin.]

Jackie: I knew that! Cotter pins. Come on Jeff! We gotta do the ring thing!

[Jeff walks over and hops on Jackie's back. Daphne gasps as Jackie charges up and rushes away. She sighs.]

[In the forest, Jackie is staring at his reflection in a pond with Boots and Jeff behind him.]

Boots: Is it time yet?

Jeff: Any second now.

[The water starts bubbling, Jackie walks back.]

Boots: Here it comes!

[The water glows gold and a power ring pops up. Jeff takes Boots and holds him toward the ring, Boots grabs it.]

Boots: I got it! Hey Jackie...

[Boots puts the ring in Jackie's backpack.]

Boots How come you're the only guy who can use the power rings?

Jackie: My sister Judy invented them so I can bring down dorks like Miranda.

Boots: I hate cranky Miranda!

Jackie: Heh, yeah. Don't we all.

Jeff: Yeah.

[Jackie dashes through the forest and stops at a clearing. Jeff comes out with a lobster bib, eating a fish.]

Jackie: Did you get it?

Jeff: Yep.

[Jeff brings out a cotter pin.]

Jeff: Get six of these, but that have to be metal.

Jackie: No prob.

[They both share props with their own handshake.]

Jeff: Be cool, Jackie.

Jackie: Way past.

[Jackie runs up a tree with Jeff waving. In another part of the forest, Boots is flying around, but slams into a tree. He falls backwards, disoriented.]

Boots: Why you stupid...

[He grunts and flies back into the tree in anger, slamming into it harder than before. He tumbles back to where he was before.]

Boots: Stupid tree.

[Jackie rushes past Boots, but returns back to him.]

Jackie: Boots! What are you doing?

Boots: Going to the big city.

[Boots starts walking confidently away, but Jackie zooms infront and stops him.]

Jackie: I'm excited for you, little bro, but that's no where near cool.

Boots: How come?

Jackie: Because the big city is crawling with Swatbots. They're all over the place, just waiting for you to come to town so they can roboticize you.

[Boots, in Jackie's grasp, is obviously scared.]

Boots: ...they are?

Jackie: Sure they are.

Boots: Okay...but it's a long way back to village. So if a robot pterodactyl gets real mad and gobbles me up, I bet you're going to feel just terrible.

[Boots begins to walk away, but Jackie rushes infront of him again. Boots is knocked back.]

Jackie: Okay, okay. You can go, but listen up! You stay in my backpack and guard the power ring. Got it?

Boots: Got it!

[Boots and Jackie share a personal handshake. Boots hops into the backpack.]

Boots: Is it going to be dark when we get to the big city?

Jackie: That's the plan! Hold on, we're going to juice!

[Jackie rushes away to the big city with Boots in tow.]

[In Robotropolis, it is raining. A patrol robot is patrolling the streets.]

Dr. Miranda: (in radio) Patrol Nine, status.

Patrol Nine: C-Sector normal.

[Patrol Nine leaves the area after checking an alley full of trinkets. After it leaves, Boots and Jackie poke out of a dumpster.]

Jackie: This place is crawling with Swatbots, Boots, so we gotta chill. Serious.

[They leave the dumpster and crawl to the end of the alley.]

Boots: Eww, how come the big city smells so yucky?

Jackie: Cause Dr. Miranda's factories hurl tons of crud into the sky everyday.

[Boots sneezes, causing him to fly back and knocking Jackie off his feet. Jackie rushes over to Boots as spotlights appear.]

Jackie: Gesundheit!

[Jackie grabs Boots and they rush up inside a vertical pipe. Covered in dirt, they exit, Boots in the backpack.]

Jackie: Past cool, Boots.

[In a Robotropolis street, Swatbots are seen in line formation. Jackie rummages through various metallic objects. He finds some cotter pins.]

Jackie: Cotter pins.

[He packs them away as he and Boots look at the Swatbots. Patrol ships fly by over the Swatbots.]

Boots: Who are those guys?

Jackie: They used to be people, then Miranda fed them through his robo-machine and now they're robots working in her crud factories.

Boots: Is Judy there?

Jackie: Don't see her.

Boots: Can I see your family photo again?

[Jackie takes out a photo of him with his sister Judy, Muttski, his brother Peter and his mother and father.]

Boots: You miss your Family?

Jackie: A ton, Muttski too.

[Hearing some clanging, Jackie and Boots look over to see a robotic dog.]

Boots: That's one mean looking...

Jackie: That's...that's Muttski!

Boots: He looks too mean.

Jackie: Cause he's a robot, but he won't hurt me. I'm his best bud. Muttski! Over here, boy!

[Muttski looks over and starts barking loudly.]

Jackie: Hey, it's me, Jackie.

[Muttski continues to bark fiercely at the duo and runs up at them.]

Jackie: Whoa.

[Before Muttski can grab Jackie, he dashes further away, but not without removing a patch of shorts from Jackie's butt.]

Jackie: Muttski, Muttski, Muttski. This is the thanks I get after putting you through four years of obedience school. Bad dog! You sit! You Stay! You don't bite, understand?

[Muttski's eyes glow and he sits obediently. His Boots starts wagging.]

Jackie: See Boots? You gotta take control. Let the dog know who's in charge.

[Jackie, on a pile of metal, hops down to Muttski. Muttski licks Jackie. He returns the favor by petting him.]

Jackie: Now Muttski, have you seen my sister Judy hanging out?

[Muttski gives a sad expression. Jackie rubs under his mouth.]

Jackie: Aww, someday we'll find her. Know what I'm going to do Muttski? Change you back to a real dog. You know, chewing up furniture, chasing cars, drinking from the toilet, all that cool dog stuff!

Boots: How are you going to do that?

Jackie: By reversing him through Dr. Miranda's robo-machine.

[Muttski's eyes turn red and his head begins convulsing, then his whole body. Boots hides in the backpack.]

Jackie: Whoa, Muttski.

[Muttski returns to his evil form, forcing Jackie to run away. He stops on top of a pile of metal.]

Jackie: Bad dog, Muttski! Mondo bad dog! You're supposed to be speed man's best friend.

[Muttski looks over and bites a piece of metal, firing it as a weapon at Jackie. Jackie jumps around dodging the metal objects.]

Jackie: Okay, okay, that's it. I can take a hint Muttski, but hang in because someday we'll be together again.

[Jackie zooms past Muttski, throwing him off his feet in a twirl. Rushing through Robotropolis, a pair of scout patrol vehicles chase after Jackie. He enters a building, causing them to stop. He enters a rooftop, but finds a whole group of Swatbots. They approach Jackie and Boots.]

Boots: Uh oh, more swat guys.

Jackie: (Impatient, looking at watch) Come on, bot-brains, move it.

[They continue to move toward Jackie slowly, so he jokingly falls asleep. He eventually wakes up.]

Jackie: Hold on to your lunch, Boots.

[Boots retracts into the backpack as Jackie does a Spin Dash at the Swatbots, easily taking them out. He stops after he passes all of them.]

Jackie: Boots, are you okay?

Boots: (woozy) Yep.

[More Swatbots enter the roof. Jackie charges up to dash.]

Boots: Not again.

[Jackie drops into a ventilation shaft as the Swatbots file past. Jackie and Boots stand in a dark area.]

Boots: Where are we?

Jackie: An air vent, but hey, no problem. I have eyes like a hawk.

[Taking a step, they scream as they fall further into the shaft.]

[In Dr. Miranda's command area, three cannisters full of an orange liquid are present. Dr. Miranda is addressing a group of Swatbots.]

Dr. Miranda: Tonight, I shall reveal my most brilliant plan to date, that will positively eliminate that speed man, as well as all the other, so-called, Freedom Fighters...

[Jackie, slowing his fall down the shaft, listens to Dr. Miranda as he descends toward a grate above the Doctor.]

Dr. Miranda: ...and bring me the power rings. My plan's simple in its genius.

[Jackie stops before he hits the grate at the bottom of the vent. He lets out a sigh of relief. A huge burst of air starts going through the vent. Boots pops out of the backpack.]

Boots: Jackie, I have to go to the bathroom, real, real bad.

[Dr. Miranda is over at the cannisters.]

Dr. Miranda: Inside these tanks is a new chemical I created, that my robot pterodactyls, under Buck's direction, will use to spray over the Forest and instantly kill all trees, revealing the Freedom Fighters' secret hiding place: Baylor Village!

[Cluck approaches Buck, but he threatens Cluck with the remote.]

[Boots goes to sneeze, but Jackie shakes his head at him.]

Dr. Miranda: Thus! And I want my Swatbots to capture Princess Daphne, and I'll roboticize her. if that horrid speed man shall show up, I have a little surprise.

[Dr. Miranda activates a display, showing a missile.]

Dr. Miranda: The speed seeking missile! Start the countdown!

[Buck presses a control on his remote, starting a countdown at 0:10. Boots gives in and makes a loud sneeze, causing the backpack he is in to extend upwards and fall back on Jackie, dropping both into Dr. Miranda's command center.]

Dr. Miranda: Well...nice of you to drop in, speed man.

Jackie: ...did we miss dinner?

[Dr. Miranda laughs evilly as a Swatbot picks up Jackie and Boots.]

Jackie: Does this mean dinner's off?

Dr. Miranda: It means, speed man, that your days as a Freedom Fighter are over.

Jackie: ...you talking to me?

Dr. Miranda: (flustered) Of course!

Jackie: I don't think so! There's still too much work to do. Listen, I'd like to stay and really get to know you, Miranda, but it's juice time!

[Jackie starts kicking the Swatbat with his feet, escaping and dashing up a wall and across the ceiling into a vent.]

Dr. Miranda: Get him! GET HIM! GET HIM! GET THE SPEED MAN!

[Through the vent, Jackie and Boots are able to escape to the landing platform on the roof. He continues running as a group of Swatbots arrive. He hops across multiple rooftops to escape, but eventually stops when he confronts a whole line of Swatbots who march towards him. Coming up the side of the building are two patrol ships, one holding Dr. Miranda.]

Dr. Miranda: Let's see you worm out of this one, speed man.

Jackie: Boots, time to bust a power ring.

[Boots reaches into the backpack, grabbing the power ring. He hands it over to Jackie, who holds it up, causing it to release a great amount of light, blinding Dr. Miranda.]

Dr. Miranda: The power ring!

[The Swatbots continue to march towards Jackie.]

Jackie: Hold on Boots, we're gonna warp Jackie!

[Jackie enters into a Spin Dash, easily destroying the Swatbots.]

Dr. Miranda: You were fortunate this time, speed man, but the night is young.

[Jackie and Boots continue to go at Jackie speed.]

Boots: Ha ha, is this way past cool or what?!

Jackie: Way past!

[They speed away back to the forest.]

[It's night in village. Daphne is in Misty's house with her. Daphne is sitting on the edge of Misty's bed while Misty's lying down in it trying to get to sleep.]

Daphne: *sighs* It's bad enough that Jackie doesn't help out, now I'm worried about him and Boots

[Misty yawns.]

Misty: I'm sure they are fine, Daphne.

Daphne: Do you think Jackie does all those childish things just to make me mad?

Misty: Oh, honey-pie, I think that's just Jackie, it's what makes him special.

[A loud sonic boom is heard, causing Daphne to gasp with delight.]

Daphne: Jackie!

[Later, Jackie is addressing the members of the Freedom Fighters, many of which have fire-lit sticks.]

Jackie: ...and the robot pterodactyls are headed here right now with some chemical Miranda invented that's gonna kill all the trees and expose village! Somehow we gotta stop them!

Daphne: I have a plan.

[In the morning, in the sky, a group of robot pterodactyls are carrying the tanks of chemicals with Buck in command. A group of robot pterodactyls are behind as well.]

Buck: Great Village, straight ahead! Six minutes!

[In the forest, Jeff is setting up one of the catapults. He looks over once it's set up.]

Jeff: Okay! That's all of them.

[All the other Freedom Fighters have set up catapults on the edge of village.]

Jackie: Boots! See anything?

[Boots is on top of a tree acting as a scout.]

Boots: Sure! Millions of things. Rocks, mountains, trees.

[Jackie gives a look of disbelief as Daphne walks over.]

Daphne: Jackie, the new cotter pins really helped, and Jeff enforced the throwing arms, but their range is still limited. The robot pterodactyls have to fly close enough.

[Jackie ponders the situation.]

Jackie: Hmm, problemo...whoa, the old lightbulb just went off in my head. The robot pterodactyls hate my guts, right?

Daphne: Yes...so?

Jackie: What do you mean 'so'?

Daphne: So as in...so what?

Jackie: So...they'll follow me anywhere, including inside our catapult range! [Jackie imitates a crowd] Thank you! Thank you! I am humbled!

Daphne: I hate to admit it, but you're right.

[Jackie throws himself into a catapult as the robot pterodactyls start to arrive at the village. Jackie gives the thumbs up to Daphne, who is holding the rope to the catapult. She pulls it, launching Jackie at the robot pterodactyls.

Buck: Activate defoliant in 10 seconds, Bomber One. Ten...nine...

[Jackie pops up infront of a robot pterodactyl wielding water balloons.]

Jackie: You're looking a little hot, dino-brain. Better cool down with some ice-water.

[Jackie throws the water balloons causing the robot pterodactyl to malfunction.]

Dr. Miranda: (From her command center) The speed man. Where is he? Where's the speed man?!

[Buck is working furiously at his station.]

Buck: I-I-I'm searching, your ex-celency.

Dr. Miranda: ...find him.

[Jackie blows a raspberry at the robot pterodactyls from the group.]

Jackie: Here I am, slughead. Give me your best shot!

[A robot pterodactyl fires its laser at Jackie, but misses.]

Jackie: Oooh, I'd like to hang, but I gotta juice.

[He dashes away, but the robot pterodactyl has the speed man missile.]

Dr. Miranda: (in radio) Use the missile!

[The missile launches from the robot pterodactyl's back. Jackie looks back while running to see the missile approaching him. He stops and looks at his proverbial watch, impatiently.]

Jackie: Come on missile-head, I'm getting bored.

[He yawns, but the missile passes him, catching his hand off-guard. He is caught on the missile and sent with it. Jackie gets on-top of the missile and rides it, whistling with his fingers. This gets the missile's attention, who looks back at Jackie.]

Jackie: Looking for me?

[He jumps off the missile and onto the back of a robot pterodactyl.]

Jackie: Yo! Back here, needle-nose!

[The missile launches back at the robot pterodactyl, who is part of the group carrying the chemicals, and collides with them, destroying the robot pterodactyls. One robot pterodactyl remains while the tanks fall to the ground harmlessly.]

Jackie: Hellooo

[Jackie falls to the ground.]

Dr. Miranda: (in radio) Get that speed man, Pterodactyl One, or I will turn you into a can opener!

[The robot pterodactyl promptly chases after the falling Jackie, who is leading the others towards the catapults. Daphne is watching them through binoculars.]

Daphne: Get ready, here comes Jackie, and robot pterodactyls right behind him!

[Jackie stops beside Daphne.]

Daphne: Fire!

[The catapults start launching water balloons at the robot pterodactyls, hitting and causing them to malfunction. A group of them survive the attack and continue on for the forest.]

Daphne: Fire!

[The group gets hit by more water balloons, taking them down. A robot pterodactyl locates Boots flying low to the ground and chases after him.]

Boots: Heeelp, Jackie!

Daphne: Fire!

[Water balloons fire.]

Boots: Jackie, help me! [The robot pterodactyl gets close] Heeeeelp, Jackie!

[The robot pterodactyl looks up as it sees the water balloons approach. It's hit by multiple balloons, causing it to malfunction and hit a tree.]

Dr. Miranda: (in radio) "What are you doing Pterodactyl One!? Get back there...get that speed man!"

[The robot pterodactyl ignores Dr. Miranda and escapes.]

Dr. Miranda: (in radio) "Do you read me!? I want the SPEED MAN!"

[The robot pterodactyls still ignore Dr. Miranda as well and retreat from the battle.]

[In the village, the Freedom Fighters celebrate their victory.]

[In Dr. Miranda's command center, Dr. Miranda is sitting in his seat, quite displeased with her defeat.]

Dr. Miranda: There's only one thing we can do...

Buck: What is it?

Dr. Miranda: ...Metal... Speed Man...

Buck: What's that?

Dr. Miranda: Come with me!

[Back in the village, Daphne high-fives Jackie.]

Daphne: You were really great today.

Jackie: Thanks! What about yesterday?

[The two walk away from the group into the village.]

Daphne: What about it?

Jackie: Wasn't I great yesterday too?

Daphne: Hmm...so-so.

Jackie: So-so?

Daphne: Is there an echo?

Jackie: Well, what about the day before yesterday?

Daphne: Oh, what about it?

Jackie: Well, was I great or 'so-so'?

Daphne: I don't remember the day before yesterday.

Jackie: Well I do, and I was great!


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot (Part II)

WIP

(That night, at the beach, Mr. Owl was relaxing, and quite)

Mr. Owl: What a nice, peaceful night.

(suddenly, he heard a mechanical footsteps, when he turns around, there's metal shadowy figure with spikes hair just like Jackie)

Mr. Owl: Oh! Master Jacke! you're here already?

(? walks up to Mr. Owl slowly, and his red eyes charge with energy glows)

(?'s Robot POV)

Mr. Owl: Master Jackie? It's there something wrong?

(? walks up to Mr. Owl very closer)

Mr. Owl: Wait! What are you doing!? STOOOOOOP!

(it turns black)

Earlier that day

(Jackie sitting on the chair with boots, sniffing some golden flowers)

Jackie: Man! rare color flowers is sounds way past cool!

Boots: Are you making out with daphne?

Jackie: Yep! A while. (sighs) i'm sure i'll find my long lost family.. i can't believe, muttski turns me down.. not cool.

Boots: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Jackie: Well... It's cool, little bro.

(Jackie was hearing footsteps)

?: YOU THERE!

Jackie: Huh? Who are you?

Knuckles: Which you can call me.. Knuckles the teen one! don't forget it, smart aleck! Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers!

Jackie: Oh relax, will ya?! We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy!

Knuckles: SHUT UP! put that golden flower down! OR ELSE!

Boots: Uh, Jackie? we should go.

Jackie: Or else what? Your brain's even slower than your feet!

(Knuckles grows more furious before he makes the first move and attacks Jackie. Jackie, in response, keeps dodging the glover punch's attacks as they continue to fight up the mountains. Jackie runs up towards the top of the tree.)

Boots: Ahhh! (dashes off)

Jackie: Not a bad view! Woah!

(Knuckles grabs the tree that Jackie is standing on and throws it but Jackie lands on the ground unharmed. Knuckles continues to knock down trees in attempt to crush Jackie but the speed man proves too fast for his rival, even when taunting the glover punch. The battle eventually takes place back down in the grounds.)

Jackie: HEY, HELP ME! Huh? It's lucky that I fell in the kiddy pool! Get ready, you're going down!

Knuckles: Hmph! Let's end this now!

(Jackie gets ready for round two. suddenly, Daphne stops Jackie)

Daphne: Enough!

(Jackie turns around at daphne, she glares angrily at him)

Jackie: Uh.. Hey, Daph.- Uh.. What's with the anger?

Daphne: What are you two fighting about?


End file.
